Invisible
by liondancer17
Summary: Maddie feels that she is invisible and worthless. That is, until her brother lets her know how much she means to him. CanUkr mention, mostly just Alfred being a loving brother to his little sister. Sister fic to "Worthless".


A/N

This is actually something that has been requested from me for some time. A while ago, the Awesomeness that is Emo Vampire Chic asked me to write a kind of duel fic to Worthless, in which Al comforts Maddie. Well, it is finally time to do that! I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

(Maddie's POV)

Sometimes...I wondered why I even bothered.

It wasn't like anyone could see me, anyway. I was just in the background; nothing. Not even Mum, the one who raised me, even saw me. To Mum, I was just the Alfred's sister. I didn't exist. I even wore my hair in pigtails like her to try and get her to notice me, but it never worked. Mum only saw my big brother.

Big brother...

I sighed and brushed my bangs out of my face. I both hated him, and thought of him as my best friend. Well, hate was a strong word. I suppose we have the kind of relationships that siblings always have. He annoyed me and drove me insane, but I still loved the bastard. We were fraternal twins, after all; and somehow, we still looked really similar. Not exactly, of course, but we did have the exact same face, save for how my face was clearly a girl's.

I laughed to myself a little. Alfred did have a really girly face, maybe it wasn't so hard to mix us up!

It was then that my thoughts turned to my own appearance. Honestly, I couldn't blame people for never noticing me. I wasn't beautiful, like _ma mere, _or even cute, like Mum. I didn't have big breasts, like Anya, and I wasn't anywhere _near..._sexual...like how Prussia acted. I was always quite and well-behaved, not the kind of girl that people would look twice at. My breasts weren't even a C-cup...and I was always too shy to wear things that would show myself off. Mum did the same thing, of course, but she didn't have my crippling shyness to compound how reserved we both were. Not that it was any use, anyway...even when I tried-and I always tried so _hard-_no one would ever listen. The only people who ever heard me were Alfred and _ma mere. _Aleksandr...he would never notice me...

It was then that I felt my eyes burn, my throat close up, and tears rolling down my face.

Aleksandr...he was everything I wanted in a guy...he was so sweet, so strong, and so protective. He was kind and gentle, and he was even good enough to raise Anya and Dmitri all by himself. Even with all that they did to him, he was still so good to them. He...he would never notice me, though. I always tried so hard to get him to. I even started to wear pretty, showy dresses around him, just to get him to at least _look. _Everyone looked at Felicia and Monika and Prussia...and they always wore short, showy clothes. I tried so hard to get him to at least _look at me, _but he never did. I was still always invisible, always non-existent...

"Maddie...?" A voice asked. I froze. I had forgotten all about our sleepover...Alfred had come over yesterday, and had fallen asleep on the couch after playing video games for 2/3 of the night. I quickly wiped my tears away, and forced on a fake smile.

A soft voice in the back of my mind pondered if he would even notice.

"Maddie? What's wrong? Were...were you crying?" Alfred asked. I bit my lip. Dammit...even without his glasses, Alfred could tell exactly what I had been doing. I quickly shook my head, still forcing a smile.

"No, of course not! I...I'm fine! Don't worry about me, Al!" I said quickly. Alfred stood up and walked over, frowning.

"Who did this? Who hurt my sister?" he asked. His voice was a low growl, and I felt tears form in my eyes again.

"Everyone, Al!" I choked out, before crying. I fell against him, crying. It was ridiculous...why was I such a burden to everyone? Do I exist to _anyone _but my twin? Why did I even exist, if no one but my brother saw me?

"What did they do to you, Maddie?" he growled. I cried and cried, unable to answer for a long time.

"I-I'm worthless...I'm invisible..." I whispered. Alfred took me by the shoulders and looked directly at me, his eyes narrowed and his teeth gritted.

"Don't you ever say that, Maddie! You are worth everything! You are beautiful and smart and strong, you're everything I want to be!" Alfred exclaimed. I shook my head, tears still falling down my cheeks.

"N-no I'm not, I'm not worth anything...no one cares..." I whispered. Once more, Alfred hugged me tight, and I could feel him trembling against me.

"Maddie, stop that...you're the only reason I'm here, don't you know that? You're my only friend, the only one who matters...France and England both love you, and I do too. You're the only one who keeps me here, Mads. They don't love me, they love you. And I do too." Alfred replied. His voice was soft, and I looked up at him, one hand reaching under my red frames to wipe tears away.

"Alfred, stop lying to me...you know they love you."

Alfred laughed.

"Mads, whenever I go to a world meeting without you, the first thing Ukraine asks about is you. France wants to know where you are, and Mum asks about you too. You really have no idea how much people care about you...I mean, assholes who don't notice you don't matter, Mads. They really don't, what matters is family, right? Without you, I really don't have any..."

"Alfred...am...am I really worth that much?" I asked.

'_Aleksandr...he...asked about me?'_

"Duh! You seriously don't know that? Maddie, you're supposed to be the smart twin!"

I felt a laugh bubble up in my chest.

"I...I guess I really am worth it..."

* * *

(Alfred's POV)

A few months passed, before the World Meeting finally rolled around.

I watched as Maddie and Ukraine walked together, both in silence. The Slavic nation's eyes were away, but I saw a blush staining his cheeks, and Maddie's eyes were also on her shoes.

In her hands, she clutched a bright, colorful sunflower, with a ribbon around it. Written on the ribbon was a phone number.

I smiled.

Finally, someone had enough common sense to ask my sister out!

(God help him if he breaks her heart...I really liked Aleksandr, but if he hurts her...well, there is a reason why nobody plays baseball with me anymore..)

* * *

A/N Please review!


End file.
